


【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末2

by Sasorichann



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 2





	【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末2

2.  
直到下课铃响，久保田都按耐住了没和白岩讲一句话，他在笔记本上画了几幅首尔的冬天，光秃秃的植物和白皑皑的矮楼，线条纷乱毫无章法，心烦得将其揉成纸团丢尽了教室后面的垃圾桶。  
他有很多话想跟白岩说，却突然不知道以什么立场开口，无论是曾经的男友还是现在的学弟，哪个身份都很尴尬。只能借着书本的遮挡，不时去瞟他，他端坐在讲桌前写着什么报告，柔软的刘海，光洁的额头，骨节分明的手指。  
呀，这就是以后会成为自己恋人的家伙啊。久保田放弃了纠结时间轴的问题，既来之则安之，他又想到白岩的身份，在自己的恋人之后，是大家的巨星。  
因为偶像不能恋爱所以才分手。他深爱的Ruki赌上一切重新出道，自己不能做他的绊脚石。  
想到这里不禁悲从中来。  
这种悲伤接近于无力回天的疲惫，在刚才，他设想过百慕大三角失踪的船只，以及通古斯发生的爆炸，他试图把这些神秘现象的几百种解同自己的遭遇联系起来，比如时间打开了裂缝，或者空间出现了回溯，但他意识到，无论发生什么，都是他无法阻止和改变的，或者说，他目前没有找到阻止和改变的方法。  
他对白岩本人，同样没有任何方法。  
盯着下课走出教室的白岩，久保田一时不知如何面对他，克制住追上去的脚步，又无法适应教室里与己无关的吵闹声，索性打算去外面透口气。  
他摸了半天裤兜，也没找到香烟，骂了一句，踢开后门，脱力地径直趴到了走廊的围栏上。

“下午好！”  
是略带低沉又尾调上扬的青年声，还有点吞音。

校园里的夏末是什么样的呢？  
在夏至以后，太阳逐渐开始留恋夜色，傍晚越来越急促，只是一个转身，橙红色的圆形天体便下落了一大截。  
在被晚霞笼罩的鳞次栉比的建筑物周边，有走不尽的操场跑道和喝不完的波子汽水，有蒙眼切开的西瓜，有抬腿扬起的尘埃，有伸手就能触碰到的沾满止汗露味道的空气。  
还有并不是让人那么愉快的不期而遇。  
“我是真的一点都不想看到你，JO1的大瓶相声。”  
“是大平祥生。久保田さん。”  
“所以说，为什么你也会在这个地方？”  
“我醒来的时候，就在你隔壁班的教室了。在此之前的1月6号深夜，我在瑠姫くん的床上睡着了，顺便一提，祥生是窝在瑠姫くん香香暖暖的怀里噢。”  
“去死。” 

久保田将一块煮得熟烂的猪软骨塞进嘴里的时候，仍然想不通为什么要和假想敌出来吃饭。  
他在咀嚼的间隙抽出手机，互联网同步在了2016年8月1日，两年前发的自拍在最顶端，照片的脖子上刻着他自己都忘记什么含义的纹身。  
他又抬起头，看到大平那双无辜小狗眼，就来气。  
“我也在寻找回去的方法，喂，别这么看着我，我们可是难兄难弟。”  
“跌进名为白岩瑠姫的沼泽里的难兄难弟吗？”久保田放下手机，收回了视线，继续看着碗里咬了一半的猪软骨。  
“我没想跟你开玩笑，再者，你闻闻。”大平放下筷子，左手探到后颈，撕下一块类似创可贴的东西。孤冷的雪松香气霎时压过了油盐气味浓重的拉面味道，久保田只觉得下腹一紧，大平接着说：“懂了吧，我是Omega，而你，如果我没猜错的话，你在这个世界里是个受到老天爷眷顾的Alpha。”  
“你也爱看粉丝们写的同人小说？”  
翻白眼的大平是绝对不会出现在镜头前的，他放弃了在这个冥顽不灵的家伙前保持京都人传统的涵养：“瑠姫くん，和我一样都是挨操的Omega。所以该被提防对瑠姫くん做出什么的人，是你而不是我。”  
“什么意思？”  
“字面意思。”大平抱臂靠在椅背上，“啊，不好意思，晚上约了我亲爱的瑠姫くん一起看月亮。”  
月初的月亮有什么好看的！  
久保田一拳锤到桌子上，拉面汤震出一大半。

(待续)


End file.
